1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retainers and more particularly to brassiere strap retainers of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Brassiere straps frequently form a source of embarrassment by becoming clearly visible when a brassiere is being worn under a sleeveless sweater, blouse, tank top or the like or under any upper brassiere-covering garment with a wide and/or deep neck opening and/or large arm holes. Women frequently adjust their garments under such circumstances in an attempt to conceal the brassiere straps. However, the straps have a habit of coming into view despite efforts to conceal them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device capable of releasably keeping a brassiere strap out of sight behind a sleeveless sweater, blouse or the like or behind any upper garment having a wide and/or deep neck opening or large armholes. Such device should be small, light in weight and easily concealed.
Various devices have been designed in the past for such purposes. See, for example, U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,125,904; 4,382,303; 4,575,874; 4,612,935; 4,704,745 and 4,764,988. While one or more of the devices disclosed in these patents satisfy certain of the needs of an improved brassiere strap concealer, none of the devices disclosed satisfy all the desired features in such a device. Most such devices are complicated, expensive and difficult to use. Instead, what is needed is a device which is simple, inexpensive, durable and capable of anchoring a garment to a brassiere strap while still allowing the brassiere to move easily along with normal body movements.